Torneo Tag Kingdom
by Guido0
Summary: Pegasus ha organizado un nuevo torneo, el Tag Kingdom. Pero algo más oscuro se oculta tras la bondad del anfitrión. Guido, un simple duelista, junto a sus amigos resolverá el enigma de la isla Tag y rescatará a Pegasus de las malignas garras que lo controlan... Si les gusta comenten por favor n.n
1. Chapter 1

1. La invitación

-¡Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules, ataca a su Héroe Elemental Neos!- dice Violeta.

-¿No aprendes, verdad?- le responde Guido- Activo mi carta trampa del Dado del Diablo.

Presiona un botón en su disco de duelos y el holograma de un niño azul con una máscara diabólica y un traje negros hace girar un gran dado rojo, que cae en 6.

Guido sonríe a Violeta mientras los puntos de ataque del Dragón descienden hasta 2400, los números perfectos para que Neos lo destruya y acabe con el resto de los Puntos de Vida de su amiga. Los mismos desciende Guido mira satisfactoriamente a su contrincante.

-Es otra victoria para mí. Vas mejorando, pero cometes los mismos errores.

-Bueno, pero tienes que admitir que te he ganado un par de veces…

-Puede ser, pero fue porque cometí errores tontos, o esas cosas.

Ambos duelistas cierran sus discos de duelo y guardan sus creadores de hologramas. Habían estado toda la tarde jugando al mismo juego de cartas, y como bien indican sus palabras, el chico había vencido numerosas veces a la chica, si bien ésta había conseguido la victoria un par de veces. Violeta se arroja sobre un sillón y enciende el televisor de la casa de su amigo, como si fuera propia. Guido se sienta civilizadamente en una silla cercana. Pegasus J. Crawford, el creador del Duelo de Monstruos aparece en la pantalla siendo entrevistado por curiosos periodistas.

-Sí señores, tengo el gusto de anunciar que el torneo del Duelist Kingdom ha finalizado satisfactoriamente. Hemos encontrado al nuevo Rey de los Juegos, quien ha sido capaz de derrotarme.

La imagen de un chico de la edad de Guido ocupa toda la pantalla. Tiene ropa negra, cabello rubio, negro y púrpura puntiagudo y una cadena unida a una extraña pirámide egipcia con un ojo peculiar en el centro. Sus ojos violetas expresan cierto desconcierto, como si no estuviera seguro de porqué estaba allí.

-¿Y tiene en vista otro torneo?- pregunta otro de los periodistas mientras un flash ilumina la cara de Pegasus.

-Sí, de hecho. He estado monitoreando los discos de duelo y mi computadora ha registrado un total de 32 duelistas que han jugado y ganado más de una cierta cantidad de veces. Ahora mismo, esos jugadores están recibiendo una invitación.

-¿Y habrá algún premio especial?- pregunta una mujer.

-Al ganador -responde, sonriendo- o a los ganadores, se les concederá un deseo, tal como acostumbro en mis torneos.

De repente, Pegasus mira hacia la cámara, hacia Guido, que siente cómo la realidad se distorsiona. A su alrededor, todo parece haberse detenido. El cabello de Pegasus se aparta de la mitad izquierda de su rostro, y lo que Guido ve lo horroriza: una cuenca vacía y sin alma que, por un momento, parece tener fuego en su interior. La cabeza de Pegasus crece y sale de la televisión adquiriendo una forma monstruosa. Se dispone a engullir a Guido y… Todo cesa de repente.

La entrevista sigue su rumbo, pero Guido está desconcertado. Mira a su amiga, para corroborar si ella experimentó lo mismo que él, pero a juzgar por la expresión de la misma, todo parece ser perfectamente normal para Violeta.

El timbre suena. Guido sabe que no tiene que abrirle la puerta a un extraño vestido con traje acompañado de uno vestido con una túnica púrpura si sus padres no están en casa, pero la reciente experiencia lo ha trastornado un poco.

-¿Está Guido M….?-pregunta el del traje.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Felicitaciones, ha sido invitado a participar del Tag Kingdom, el torneo que Pegasus J. Crawford realizará el próximo mes.

-¿Yo qué…?

-Este es su pase.

Guido se queda atónito mientras el de la túnica le presenta al otro un pequeño cofre decorado con diamantes y este le entrega dos cartas de identificación de duelista a Guido. Éstas son muy difíciles de conseguir, por lo que son una prueba de que oficialmente eres un duelista calificado. Esto te permite entrar a torneos, tiendas profesionales y arenas de batalla privadas.

-¿Dos? ¿Para qué quiero dos?

-¡Oh! ¿No lo sabe?

-No…

Violeta aparece en la entrada, extrañada de que su amigo tardara tanto.

-¡Guidooo! ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no, no pasa nada. ¿Qué decía?- le pregunta al hombre de traje.

-El torneo se llama Tag Kingdom- le responde- porque los duelos serán del tipo Tag. Los juegos se harán en equipo. Cada uno de los 32 duelistas calificados puede llevar a un compañero para que juegue con él o el señor Pegasus le asignará uno.

-Oh, gracias, creo.

-Si no tiene otra pregunta, debo irme.

-No, no, está bien.

-Que tenga un buen día, señor. El barco hacia la isla privada de Pegasus sale el Viernes 7 de Abril del Puerto Domino a las 11:00 AM. Lo esperamos.

Guido cierra la puerta y, con ojos expectantes, mira a su amiga. Ella suspira resignada y le dice.

-Oh, está bien, iré contigo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren mas capitulos tan solo comenten n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

2. El viaje

Un mes después de la peculiar invitación, Guido se encuentra en un dilema muy grande. Con todos sus ahorros y el dinero que sus padres le habían dado por la gran cantidad de trabajo doméstico realizado (pasear al perro, cortar el césped, limpiar la casa, lavar los platos, etc) se había comprado miles de sobres y paquetes de cartas de expansión, algunas más complejas, otras más simples, algunas más raras y difíciles de conseguir que otras. Ahora, cientos de cartas llenaban su habitación en pilones cada vez más inestables, mezclándose todos los colores de cada una en una masa indefinida que mareaba a la vista.

Buscaba obsesivamente la perfección en su estrategia. Pero una y otra vez encontraba una falla con algún arquetipo, alguna carta muy común o alguna estrategia conocida. Lloraba de rabia por no encontrar una buena estrategia que resultara infalible y significara una victoria asegurada.

-¿Y por qué no llevas varios mazos?-le pregunta finalmente Violeta. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que ella había llegado, y aún unas cuantas más desde que él se había levantado y retomado su rutina de tomar cartas, juntarlas en un mazo, desarmarlo, volver a armarlo, y así sucesivamente. Como Violeta estaba segura de que así iba a ser su día, había tomado la precaución de preparar su mazo con anticipación, y cargar su celular, con el que se encontraba muy entretenida jugando otra partida de Solitario.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- Responde Guido volteándose, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

-No hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba.

Inmediatamente, Guido empieza a revolver sus cartas y, ya entrada a la noche, mientras Violeta combate al sueño, le muestra orgulloso 2 mazos.

-Lo he logrado, he conseguido encontrar la estrategia perfecta, o casi. Ningún mazo es invencible, pero se acercan bastante.

-¿Y qué arquetipo usaste?- pregunta Violeta, somnolienta, más por cortesía que por interés, ya que el cansancio había consumido la mayor parte de sus neuronas.

-Ninguno- afirma Guido enérgicamente- Tú bien sabes que el machismo y el feminismo son corrientes de pensamiento que nunca me han gustado. Todos somos iguales, así que he creado un mazo de hombres y uno de mujeres. Juntos, podremos derrotar a quien sea.

Violeta mira a su amigo pensando en que quizás no es la mejor idea, pero no dice nada.

Al otro día, el padre de Guido lleva a su hijo y a Violeta al puerto Domino y se despide de ellos rápidamente, pues debe trabajar. El puerto de ciudad Domino no es muy grande pero tampoco es pequeño. En él, todos los días, varios barcos grandes, muchos medianos y montones de pequeños barquitos cargan y descargan mercadería de todo el mundo y hacia todo el mundo.

64 duelistas se reúnen en una plataforma, dispuestos a subirse al gran yate de lujo de Ilusiones Industriales. Un hombre vestido con traje, que un mes antes le había entregado la invitación a Guido, anuncia las reglas que éste ya conocía de memoria. Los duelos son en parejas, por lo que si uno pierde, ambos miembros lo hacen, y quedan eliminados; hay que jugar limpio, etc. Pero también agrega algo interesante. Dos camarotes de primera clase se hallan desocupados.

-Seleccionaremos dos parejas para combatir por ellos al azar- dice el Presentador- Sacaremos dos número de esta bolsa y si uno de la pareja tiene alguno de los dos, esa pareja peleará contra otra por los camarotes. El primero número es el 13.927. Nuestra computadora indica que le pertenece a Weevil Underwood, cuyo compañero es Rex Raptor. Felicidades.

Dos adolescentes mal vestidos suben al escenario. Quien parece ser Weevil, está vestido con una chaqueta verde, anteojos amarillos y zapatos de abeja. Su compañero es más rústico todavía, chaleco y gorro de lana. Ambos se ven muy arrogantes.

-El segundo número es… 74.239 y corresponde a Violeta W…

-¡YAY!- grita la chica, desaforada- ¡Viajaremos en primera clase, Guido!

-Eh… todavía debemos vencerlos- le responde el otro tímidamente.

-Eso es un detalle menor.- Agrega, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ambos amigos se dirigen al podio donde los aguarda el Presentador y sus dos contrincantes.

-Muy bien, concursantes, el equipo ganador tendrá a su disposición las habitaciones de lujo. Buena suerte ambos- se dirige al público- ¡Que empiece el duelo!

Los jugadores colocan sus mazos en los discos de duelo. Estos se extienden y lanzan sus generadores de hologramas.

-¿Qué mazo usas?- le susurra Violeta a Guido.

-Ya lo verás.

Los contadores de puntos subieron a 4000 en conjunto. Si alguno baja a 0, el equipo entero pierde.

-Empezaré- dice Violeta- las damas primero. Y, hablando de damas, invoco a la Doncella con los Ojos Azules 0/0 en modo de ataque. También colocaré dos cartas boca abajo.

Una andrajosa mujer de cabello claro y ojos azules aparece en el campo de batalla.

-Un inicio muy débil, que le corresponde a una débil niña- se burla Weevil- ¡Mira cómo juegan los profesionales! Invocaré a la Pequeña Oruga en modo de ataque y la equiparé con el Capullo Evolutivo 0/2000, jijijijiji.

Un enorme envoltorio rosado y lleno de telarañas envuelve a una pequeña e indefensa oruga verde.

-Y luego activaré mi carta hechizo de Llegada de la primavera. Sólo debo pagar la mitad de mis puntos de vida y mi Capullo Evolutivo evolucionará en mi próximo turno, jijijijiji.

Los puntos de Weevil bajan de 4000 a 2000.

-Estamos en problemas- dice Violeta.

-Nada de eso,- le responde Guido- nada de eso.

Mira el campo de batalla. Una futura polilla verde gigante contra una andrajosa dama. Están en problemas, sin duda alguna sugún el juicio de Violeta.

-Mi turno.- dice Guido- Jugaré con mi Amazona Espadachina 1500/1600 en modo de ataque y la equiparé con la carta hechizo Herencia Amazona.

Un mujer musculosa con una gran espada mira furiosamente a sus enemigos. Un collar de un tótem con una gema verde en el medio se coloca alrededor de su cuello.

-Y también colocaré dos cartas boca abajo. Eso es todo.

-Já- se burla Rex- hasta una niña de 6 años juega mejor que tú. Abran paso a los profesionales. Activaré la magia de Polimerización y fusionaré a Kaitoptera con Gilasaurus para invocar a mi Cuernosaurus 2000/1800 en modo de ataque. Activaré su habilidad especial. En el turno en el que es invocado, puede atacar a mi oponente directamente.

El gigante pterodáctilo negro sobrevuela a la Amazona y se dirige a Guido, quien mira a Violeta. Esta asiente.

-No tan rápido, bobo- le dice el chico- activaré mi carta trampa de Protección. Ahora selecciono un monstruo en el campo y lo sacrifico. Tu ataque es negado- señala al mosntruo de su amiga- Y elijo a la Dama de los Ojos Azules.

El monstruo de interpone entre el Cuernosaurio y Guido y absorbe todo el daño.

-Y eso no es todo- continúa la chica- gracias a la habilidad de mi Dama, cuando es seleccionada por un efecto, puedo convocar a un Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules 3000/2500 de mi mazo. Uno como este.

El legendario Dragón Blanco aterriza en el campo de juego.

-Y activaré la carta trampa de Furia del Emperador. Esto se activa solo cuando se invoca especialmente un dragón de nivel 7 o más. Ahora, destruyendo una carta, como mi carta boca abajo, puedo destruir todos los monstruos en el campo con ataque menor o igual a mi monstruo.

El Dragón Blanco ruge y una llamarada azul estridente barre el campo de juego. Ningún monstruo queda en pie salvo el majestuoso Dragón… y un dinosaurio de color negro y con un aspecto y un semblante maliciosos.

-Mi Tyrano Tramposo 600/800 es invocado cuando un monstruo de fusión tipo Dinosaurio es destruido por una trampa, magia o efecto. Y gracias a su habilidad especial, puedo sacrificarlo e infectar a tu monstruo.

El pequeño dinosaurio ataca al monstruo de Violeta pero este se lo traga de un bocado. Inmediatamente, se torna de un color gris.

-Al final del turno- explica Rex- tomaré el control de tu monstruo, jejeje.

-Entonces no llegarás a tu próximo turno- lo confronta Guido- activo mi carta trampa El Anillo de la Destrucción, y lo usaré en el Dragón. Y todos perderemos puntos iguales al ataque del monstruo.

-¿Sacrificarás al dragón de tu compañera para evitar que tome control de él?

-No, lo sacricaré para ganar- le contesta y señala al contador de puntos de Weevil, el cual muestra el número 2000.

-Ay, no- dicen al unísono, ambos tontos.

Un anillo de explosivos se coloca alrededor del cuello azul y explota.

El contador de Rex, Violeta y Guido desciende a 1000 puntos. El de Weevil, a 0. Ha perdido. Ambos ingenuos se desmoronan.

-¡Y el equipo ganador es el de Violeta W y Guido M!

La gente los vitorea. Es su primer victoria y se siente maravilloso. Es más; aún quedan muchas por ganar. El crucero zarpa, la aventura comienza.

* * *

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews n.n**


End file.
